dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Ask a DCPedian
Blackest Night Does anyone have the actual Blackest Night prophecy/wording they could add in? Roygbiv666 00:06, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Done. Loser. ::Roygbiv666 22:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Image:Blackest Night Prophecy.jpg Check it out. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Batgirl I'd like to know in which issue Barbara Gordon did discover Batman's identity? Diegytto2008 13:49, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :So sorry for the late reply! You actually stumped us on this one. It seemed to have happened sometime in the late 1960's, but no one here knows exactly when. People seemed to take it for granted. . . :Great job! Stumped the chumps! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:36, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::I could be wrong, but I don't think Barbara's discovery of Batman's identity was ever revealed in an actual comic issue. Which is to say, her knowledge of his identity has only been established via flashbacks and retcons. Batman's secret identity is probably the worst-kept secret in the DC Universe at this point. Barbara's modernized history has gone through several updates and revisions, so its difficult to peg down exactly what aspects of her Silver Age history is still canon and which parts have been updated and/or chunked all together. --Brian Kurtz 19:20, 26 September 2008 (UTC) That would explain why I couldn't find it after an hour of hardcore research. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:42, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I looked in the Batgirl entry (there's an idea), and it has a section about fighting Killer Moth, presumably from Detective Comics Vol 1 359, and concludes with: :In order to free her from the morass of Killer Moth's silk-spinner gun, they were forced to let the criminals get away. Batman chided Batgirl harshly for her foolish antics, and warned her against pursuing such a reckless lifestyle. Hearing such criticism from a man she idolized for so long was a shock for Barbara, but it did not deter her from her chosen path. Despite his disapproval, he sent her Batarangs via Dick Grayson, who subtly revealed to her that he was Robin. Barbara was able to solve the case, and by story's end, Batman swore her in an oath and also revealed his identity. Is that it? Roygbiv666 21:26, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yay! And there we have it, folks, . Credit goes to Roy, thank you very much for succeeding where I failed. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Nope, I failed too. Check out this blog. Looks like she sort of found out in 363, but not really. Damn. Lousy interwebs! I guess nobody has the Showcase Presents Batgirl thing. :::Roygbiv666 22:13, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I'll take a stroll by B&N tomorrow and see if I can find it. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:15, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Who's the most recent Clayface that's been running around? I'm not very savvy when it comes to keeping track of clay people. Who's the most recent Clayface that's been running around? I know there's been a guy named Johnny Williams, but isn't there also a Cassius Clay? (terrible name by the way). What about Matt Hagen? Is he still around? :Brian Kurtz 19:06, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Cassius Clay Payne is generally believed to be the current Clayface unless established otherwise. In a crossover a couple of years back, "Mud Pack" all of the Clayface's teamed up and even Basil Karlo from the Golden Age got Clayface powers. So we have a bunch of Clayface's running around, but Matt Hagen is dead. The recent knockoff Clayface's from minor stories like Johnny Williams generally haven't been used since their introductions. Right now, I think Preston Payne, Sondra Fuller, Basil Karlo and Cassius Payne are all active. But Sondra Fuller is clearly a woman, and Preston Payne has his distinctive exo-skeleton. So, if you see a Clayface, the big slimy guy, chances are it's Cassius, the son of Preston Payne and Sondra Fuller, unless specifically stated as Karlo. Was I being clear? I didn't get enough sleep last night, so I can't tell. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:42, 5 October 2008 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!! Man... that's been buggin' me for months now! So all modern (within the past three years) of big slimy Clayface is Clay Payne. Got it. :) Miniaturization I want to edit the "widget" on the Final Crisis page for the synopses of the individual issues(under Recommended Reading). They were basically fine and then they were miniaturized. How can they be edited in their current form? CaptainKobold 22:38, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I think you mean this. If you go to this page and EditPage, you should be able to do so. I personally think the default should be that you can see it instead of unhiding it, but... Hope that helps. :Roygbiv666 22:44, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Is that better? It was using a template that couldn't be defaultly expanded instead of hidden. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Dru-Zod (Earth-15) Would somebody with Countdown #24 and #30 confirm for me whether this character was ever called Dru-Zod, or was it just Zod and Superman? Thanks! The Paradox 21:26, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Just Zod/Superman. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! Based on that, I'm going to move the page/subpages appropriately. The Paradox 21:47, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Pulp Heroes Can anybody tell me what the focus of this crossover was? Was there anything tying the annuals together besides the covers? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :As I recall it was another "theme" year for annuals, the theme in this case being Pulp Fiction. Other than trying for "lurid and exploitative stories," or at least covers, I don't really think there was a common denominator. The Paradox 02:25, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Superboy Prime In which comic can I find the years Superboy Prime spent with the Flashes in the Speed Force? Marci007 04:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Rekesz :I don't know if that story has actually been told in a comic, I think it was just mentioned in Infinite Crisis. Anybody? See also Category:Kal-El (Earth-Prime)/Appearances. :Roygbiv666 16:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Comic Values I have some comics. vol 148 Batman the joker, vol 124 Flash captain boomerang and also Spider man Dr octopus what are they worth? 01:41, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi. You might want to check out the Overstreet Price Guide, or an online site, such as Comics Price Guide for help. :Roygbiv666 01:57, 19 October 2008 (UTC) joker issue hi there i want to know number of issues (818-845)-detective comics the joker played role 18:04, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :For a complete list of all comics on the database that the Joker appears in, you can check out his appearances list. :Roygbiv666 18:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Wayne Enterprises or Wayne Tech Logo Just wondering if anyone has a hi res pic of either the Wayne Enterprises or Wayne Tech Logo ? Thanks in advance Cheers Corey 09:22, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Little Lobo Can somebody explain this concept to me? The character from around 2001. Is it the actual Lobo? What happened to him? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:38, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Check out the Wikipedia:Lobo#Li'l Lobo section. Basically a teenaged offspring of Lobo (from that whole reproduce-from-a-drop-of-blood thing), who hung around with Young Justice for while. Then he died. The Paradox 00:02, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Alternate Superman I seem to recall a character named "Hyperion" from the late sixties, early seventies. I do not recall if he was from a parallel universe or just a similar planet to Earth1. At any rate he came to Earth1 and distroyed a Superman robot and took its place in order to get Superman's attention. Once the two heroes met they returned to Hyperion's "Earth" where the alternate hero asked Superman to take his place to fool his "Lois Lane". While helping out Superman discovered Hyperion was dying and exposed his secret identity in order to match him up with the alternate "Lois" to make his last days as enjoyable as possible. Superman returns home without telling Hyperion what he has discovered. Other things I remember are the fact that Hyperion's "Earth" uses triangular coins and three wheeled cars. Oh yes, where Superman's costume is Blue and Red, Hyperion's is Yellow and Green. Tim the sage 03:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Is it one of these guys? :Roygbiv666 04:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Interestingly, I think Hyperman is DC's answer to Hyperion, who was Marvel's answer to Superman. ::I know that Hyperion was created so that Marvel could have their personal creations like the Hulk and Iron Man fight someone very similar to Superman without copyright infringement. ::I suspect, but don't know for sure, that Hyperman is DC making fun of Marvel for doing this. :::Upon further research, Hyperman premiered in 1960, while Hyperion premiered in 1971, so my theory is completely bunk. Though it would be more fun if it were true. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:43, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Hyper-man Yes, Yes, Yes! Hyper-man, that's him. Thanks Roy. Tim the sage 04:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Star Sapphire and her/their signature color What's up with Star Sapphire Corps (and related articles) and Violet Lantern Corps? What's the distinction, if any? The Paradox 09:17, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I think they're the same thing. I'll try to check the GL comics and see. Anybody else? :Roygbiv666 01:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::According to User:Salubri: "In fact yes the Star Sapphire Corps and Violet Lantern Corps are one in the same. The apparent name is Star Sapphire Corps kinda similar to the Sinestro Corps. It seems the only ones named after the color of the lanterns are the blue, red, green, and black whether or not the indigo and orange will go by a generic name is unknown. Star Sapphires are so named due to the history with the Star Sapphire crystal and all, they just made a corps out of a power they already had access to. So naturally Star Sapphire Corps was the next step. Their rings and lanterns are made from that crystal." ::I'll double check it. If accurate, looks like we might have some redirects in our future. ::Roygbiv666 02:25, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Khepri or Scarabaeus http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Khepri i am not sure if it is classified as a item or that i have chosen the right name for it there is even a possiblity that http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ammon-Ra_(New_Earth) is the same thing. Ouroborosi 12:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Captain marvel Okay, I give up - who is the current Captain Marvel? Freddy Freeman? Roygbiv666 17:35, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. That was the focus of Trials of Shazam. Billy Batson is now doing Shazam's old job. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::I thought he was going by Shazam, not Captain Marvel. The Paradox 19:49, 4 November 2008 (UTC)